The life of Nina:1
by Kiki M. Elric
Summary: I'm Nina Pratt and this is my life story on how I met fairytail! JellalxErza,GajeelxLavi,JuviaxLeon,and many others!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:Hey guys!Well,Before I start the story,I would just like to say that I don't own Fairy-tail or the Buster Keel plot but,I do own Nina and her partner the cover picture doesn't belong to me either!Now then,let's start the story!Fyi this is sort of a cross-over of Buster Keel ad the only thing I'm really using of Buster Keel is the plot.**

"Dammitt Kuru!I could really use your help right now!"

"Hold on Nina,I'm almost done warming up!"

Okay so I'm assuming all you readers are ,I wouldn't be surprised if you were ,let's cut to the chase,my name is Nina Pratt and my partner who's a demon,Kuru,and I were currently fighting for our lives from S-class wolves in our hometown's live in the awesome town known as Magnolia and yes this is where the best guild,Fairy-tail is!

Anywho,back to the story,

"Do you seriously need to warm-up?!I mean you've been singing this song for a while now!"

I yelled as I socked one of the many,at least 12,growling maroon wolves in it's hideous fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh shut it Nina!We're in a pretty bad situation so I can't actually afford to mess up!So I must practice!"

So those of you still not comprehending,don't worry I'll try and explain,Kuru is technically my strength helper,if that know what just wait I'm kind of busy to actually tell you the whole story so you'll have to find out later just not at this moment.

"Fine but hurry!You know I can't do anything in this human body!"

I looked back at her to see that she's trying her best at defending herself,since she was only about at least 10 inches tall,while practicing her song she was okay until I could see one of the wolves sneaking up on her from behind.

"KURU!Behind you,watch out!"

Whipping her head around with widen eyes she froze.I turned my whole being towards her,ignoring my now unconscious predators behind me,and started sprinting to my best friend.

As I ran to her I noticed something coming in our direction,no, I SMELLED a somehow smelled familiar.

Ignoring the stench,I focused on rescuing Kuru untill I was tackled by ANOTHER frikin' wolf.

"FUCK!Get off!KURU!"

Glancing at her frightened figure,everything went in slow motion and soon enough she was...

taken from me.

By a flying blue cat!

A pink headed fellow followed behind and jumped kicking the wolf that charged at Kuru,in the head knocking it to sleep.I sighed in relief then,at that moment I noticed the wolf that had attacked me wasn't trampling me anymore instead,a few feet away on the ground knocked out was the exact same beast only beside it layed fragments of ice,at least that's what I could observe from my view.

Standing up,I noticed by my side was a guy he had dark bue,almost black,spiked hair then I also took notice that he had,NO CLOTHES ON!

"AHHH!What the hell!"

I jumped,backing a few feet away from the rose his brow at my reaction,

"What's your problem?"

I pointed at him with a tomato face,

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

He glanced down at himself then at me,and back again.

"AHH!Not again!Damnitt!"

He then ran off in a random direction yelling profanities and freaking out.

I sweatdropped,

"Strange...No,actually just plain crazy..."

Feeling a tap upon my shoulder,I turned to see the same guy who kicked the wolf from wore a bare vest with a scale scarf and white capris,along with sandals.

After I looked him over,I trailed back to his torso.

Holy shiz!His abs!

I shook my head from gawking at his muscles and took note that beside him,I noticed the blue cat from earlier cradling a passed out Kuru.

"Kuru!"

Gently I took her from her flying savior,holding her I bowed to the two,

"Thank you both so much!"

It took a few seconds until laughter was I peeked through my pink bangs,especially out of my right eye,I detected pinky chuckling.

With his companion upon his head,He brandished his hands.

"It's no problem!Really!"

Smiling,I arose from my bowing position and smiled at his kindness.

Offering my hand I greeted him,

"My name's Nina this,"

Holding a still knocked out Kuru with my other hand,I told them her name.

"Is Kuru."

He grinned as he shook my hand,

"I'm Natsu and my partner here is Happy!"

Letting go of his hand I waved to the little cat who in return did the same.

"Well since you did save our asses back there,I would like to repay you I won't take no for an answer!So what would you want?"I explained.

Drool was practically hanging out of their mouths.

"FOOD!"

They cheered in unision.

I laughed nodding my head,

"Okay then,if that's what you would like then come on!And get whatever you'd like,it's on the house!"

They highfived eachother as we made our way out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken a few seconds to find a decent yet delicious restraunt to eat at.

As we walked in,I placed a seat numeral for all of us and since it wasn't that busy there,it didn't take long for us to be lead by our waitress to a table in the back corner.

Right as we sat down we decided to just go ahead and place our orders.I looked at the helpful lady,

"May I get a bowl of chicken alfredo,**(A.N:Love that stuff!X3)**with a small side salad?Also some fish for my little friend here."

I directed the last order to a now awoken Kuru.

She nodded gleaming as her pearly whites were had light brown hair put into two pigtails and ocean colored eyes looking as happy as can then scribbled my order and glanced at me again,

"Sure!Now what would you like to drink with that?"

Smiling slightly I replied,

"Just some water and a small glass of milk please."

"Okie dokie!Now what would you like today,sir?"

Looking towards Natsu I noticed him,along with Happy,jumping for joy.I inwardly giggled at them then my giggling stopped when I heard what he and his fellow actually ordered,

"Ummmm let's see,oh I know!Okay so I want,a few of the chicken clusters,ramen,oh!and some Jr. Burgers,along with fries,let's not forget the dumpling soup,and a plater of salad,a basket of hot dogs,also some onion rings,a small plate of soft and crunchy tacos,I think that's all for my food and for my drink can I please get a large bottle of Fireball Whiskey!"

She sweatdropped at his order and turned to Happy,

"O-okay now what about you little guy?"

He immediately exclaimed,

"12 dozen fishes please!"

My eye twitched as I stayed silent trying to hold in my waitress left,leaving me and my depressed thoughts to one and most prior one of all things was that,

"My wallet!My poor money,all gone!"

~Time skip~

Our meal soon ended and we were currently walking down the road to who knows where,correction,I was dragging in my self pity of forgetting about how I was paying for our meal,no,it was actually a frikin' BUFFET in Natsu and Happy's case.

I groaned as I trudged along with the others ,with a worried glance,Kuru flew up on to my head,she bent down to look at me over my forehead without falling off of her place.

"Ni-chan,what's wrong?You seem sad?"She squeaked.

I sighed and slightly smiled at her concern,

"It's nothing Kuru!Just the fact that I'm-I'm.."

"You're what,Nina-chan?"Natsu queried.

Anime tears fell as I dropped to my knees yelling to the sky,

"B-BROKE!Gahhhh wahhhhh!"I cried as the rest sweatdropped at my reaction.

"What's so bad about that?Don't you have a job?Or aren't you in a guild?"Happy asked raising a brow as he perched on Natsu's head.

Still sobbing while muttering profanities and random things,Kuru answered for me,

"Nope!You see all that money Ni-chan had was our last savings from last week and to answer your question no we're not part of a guild and we don't have a place that we live in or a we usually slept in the a sec…If we're broke then that means…"

Kuru slowly turned her head from Natsu back to me who yet still stood my ground, soon enough,I think Kuru understood what was now going followed me as we both is I was crying cause I lost all my savings while she on the other hand cried over this,

"NO FISH!GAHHHH!NO!This can't be!"

Natsu and Happy then bursted out laughing.I was so lost in my shame,I didn't know what he asked at that moment.I sniffled and glanced at him through my bangs confused.

"Come,again?"

He chuckled and said in unision with his flying companion once more,

"Join Fairy-tail then!"

What?...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!I just wanted to tell you readers that I'm gonna' post this story on Quotev!My name is Kiki M. Elric!If some of you reading this have an account well you can read it on there too!Anywho,I'll mostly be updating this story on that site because on this site it won't let me do my story my way so i hope you guys love my story thanks and bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm going to make a quick announcement before we start!The point of views will always be Nina's unless I say so,okay that's all bye!**

"Why?"I questioned.

He still smiled as he and Happy explained,

"Well,duh isn't it obvious?You don't have a place to live nor a ,you use magic don't you?"

I froze,'_Shit,what am I suppose to say to that?Well,I guess I'll just have to explain..'_

"Yes bu-"

Happy interrupted me,

"Okay!Then you're good to can join Fairytail and that way you won't have to worry about money nor would you have to sleep in a forest anymore!"

_'Well,I guess I don't really need to explain..at least not yet..'_

I sighed knowing we wouldn't get out of this situation.I mean think about it,no worrying about money or Kuru and I could get our own place.I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt or eatin' by rabid animals and monsters at night or I can get some information and whereabouts about _her_.

I shook my head out of thought and looked towards Kuru waiting for a glanced at me and conformation I looked to the two who offered our survival.

"Yes and thank you,we'd love to come and join."

They both grinned untill their grins faultered into frightened if suddenly something hit them they screamed,

"ERZA'S CAKE!"

Kuru and I glanced at eachother and then back at the two who were now completely freaking out.

"Umm,guys,are you okay?"

"AHH!SHE'S GONNA' KILL US!"

"BUT NATSU IT'S YOUR FAULT!I DON'T WANT TO DIE!I'M TO YOUNG!"

They apparently didn't listen.I tried again but this time with a little more..effort.

"HEY!IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS THEN I'LL PIN YOU BOTH DOWN AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU UNTILL YOU TELL ME!"

At that statement both of the idiots turned in my straightened up and as soon as they did their eyes whipped his hand out and took a hold of my then ran dragging me I was completely lifted and held in a bridal position by Natsu,I grabbed hold of Kuru and cuddled her into my chest.I clenched my eyes shut as I felt us being hoisted up into the I looked up see Happy flying with his tail wrapped around Natsu's is he able to carry us all?

"Ughhh you're soooo heavy Nina.."

Welp,now I feel like a total fatass..THANKS ALOT HAPPY!

I growled whipping my head to the flying furball,

"YOU STUPID CAT!I DARE YOU,SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

I struggled to reach the I kept stretching with my right hand to stangle the mangy thing I felt a slight squeeze on my left shoulder.I looked to see Natsu's hand tightening on the said back to him I hear him say,

"Nina-chan calm down or you'll make us you can get your revenge since we're almost there."

I arose my right brow.

"Where?"

He looked down on Kuru and was grinning back up with the same grin,I followed his gaze.I was suprised but filled with joy at the same time.

"Is that?.."

"Yup!It's your new home!"

I gasped,

"Our new home,huh?"

I smiled,

"Fairy-tail!"

_'I'm here!I can finally find __her..__'_

_**OOOOh!I wonder this girl is Nina's blabbing about!Well,I kind of already know so HAHA in you readers' faces!Lol,but I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Remember comment,rate,and/or like plzz!I would deeply apreciate !**_


	5. Chapter 5

We soon landed at the entrance to Fairy-tail.I was beaming with of the corner of my eye I observed Kuru flying beside me as she smiled widely,

"I can't believe it Nina!I mean we actually have a home now!I wonder how many friends we'll make?!"

I chuckled at her over-joyed figure.I then grinned getting and my head towards Kuru I exclaimed,

"Hey Kuru let's make a bet!Let's see on who can make the most friends between us two."

As I said that I could feel Natsu and Happy's eyes upon us in interest.I ignored it focusing on Kuru's reply,

"Okay fine!By the end of this week we'll gather and count to see who has the most friends here!The loser has to buy and make dinner for a whole week!"

"Deal!"

I shook her tiny blue paw and smiled determined.

"Umm,can we go now?"

We turned to see and impatient Happy upon Natsu's head as the pinky stood grinning.

"Come on!I want you to meet Gramps and Lucy and Wendy and everyone else!"

He took a hold of my right hand and dragged me again .We came upon the guild doors and ,actually Natsu had decided to bust in being the crazy pinky he as we entered he went and yelled his greeting to everyone,

"I'm back!And I brought a new member!"

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE,stopped their activities and gazed our way.I stood nervously by be honest I'm not much of an appreciator in attention.I mean once that spotlight crosses my path then it's over for ,I ended up standing there as the guild members processed Natsu's had tooken a few seconds before they realized what he announced and soon enough the murmurs occured.I bit my lip but then decided to look strong.I can't waltz in here pleading to join when I look like a little wimpy kid.I had to show them that I have what it takes to be brought into this 's a I stood smiling and waving at the ones that caught my eye.I'm just going to act like everythings they judge me now it's fine with me,as long as they don't say or ask me anything unnerving in my case.I then realized my hand was still intertwined with Natsu's own.I blushed but why?.Even so,I need him now so I hope and I don't think he minds.I turned hearing his voice,

"Well,I guess I'll take you to Gramps and then we'll see what he says,how about that?"

I shrugged,

"Sure,I guess whatever works for as long as we get away from the staring."

My eyes wandered letting him acknowledge my in return he lead Kuru and I to,what I'm guessing is the guild master's trailed behind us.

We arrived to the office as Natsu bursted in like at the guild's entrance,

"Hey gramps!I came back from town an-"

"O jeez Natsu,don't tell me you destroyed the town one one errand?"

I giggled as Natsu's face tinted red,

"What!I did not!As I was saying I brought two new guild members with me!This is Nina Pratt and Kuru!I offered them to join!"  
>Natsu smiled as he lightly shoved Kuru and I to stand infront of the tiny man.I nervously smiled like Kuru as the master put his thinking face on and scrutinized us both very he looked at us,<p>

"What kind of magic do you younglins have?"

My breath hitched and Kuru seemed to have noticed considering she relied for the both us again,

"Well master I don't use any but Nina-chan uses umm,secret magic."

"Oh now does could you tell me what this secret magic is?"

I sighed and prepared myself for rejection.I knew that he would considering all other adults and children did and still do when they figured out my magic.

"Okay but could you please shut the door?"

I asked while looking him straight in the eyes hoping he got my message.I didn't want anyone to even so the only person to know would be the master if he accepted me.  
>Master looked towards an excited Natsu and Happy.I'm guessing they're hoping to see,sorry guys.<p>

"Natsu excuse us but you can leave now."

Pinky looked down in disappointment as he and his flying companion 'awed'  
>They left leaving the three of us in silence,<p>

"So,are you ready?"

I nodded as I looked towards Kuru who took a deep breath.

It's now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kuru,now!'

She nodded as she began to play her mini guitar.(Yeah sorry I changed it from her having to sing to her having to play and instrument since it makes more sense)

I closed my eyes feeling my magic surge through me from her face grimmed as I opened my eyes to see my right clenched fist held infront of my face as it glowed.I glanced at my tattoo on the left side of my hip to see it glowing as well.I looked to the master to see his eyes flooding with curiousness as he held his chin.I looked towards nodded towards me felt wonderful to feel at least a part of my oldself,my own body , the outcome of my results to see people smiling or amazed at my ability was Kuru's performance slowed down my arm felt a bit lighter.I glanced to see it's form done as it appeared to look like a dragon's claw (dragon_claw2).Remembering the reactions of others I flinched as I prepared to see the master's face.I turned to him only to see...amazement?!

I was suprised at his reaction and at the words that took place,

"Well,I'm impressed!I've never seen a dragon's claw or an ability such as this!Even though I've seen this kind of morphing magic I'm really suprised!You're welcome to join,you're a part of Fairy-tail!Let me call Mirajane."

I stood shocked as he left jumping off of his desk and out the door to the said girl.I unknowingly transformed my arm as that occured I couldn't help but feel.. warm and fuzzy feeling of acceptance was emotion and jerk of feeling belonged embraced me as I turned to Kuru and tears spilt from my wide,and different colored eyes.I hugged Kuru as she sobbed from happiness in my chest.I chuckled squeezing finally found a place to find friends and be welcomed by them with hugs of family kindness and love.I couldn't ask for anything more!It went quiet for a few minutes as Kuru and I stood there in joy, though there was a cough of awkwardness and interruptence at the guild master's both stopped and turned towards the noise to see the said person along with a girl that had white overflowing hair and ocean blue had a pink ankle length dress and in her hands was what looked like a stamp.

They looked at us as their eyes held the emotion of gesturing us to follow them.I nodded following them to the guild's main was chit-chatting like when we came upon this guild's entrance earlier.I smiled and waved at the ones who caught my eye,hoping that they wouldn't stare at me like last floated beside me as we trailed the girl,who I assume now is Mirajane,and the master to the jumped upon the said bar and bent to my level holding a hand.I reached as I climbed grasping his hand as he pulled me up.I stood along with Kuru and the around the members I glanced to see Natsu and Happy chatting with two girls and what looked like the creep from though seemed to be on his knees pleading for something towards one of the had red,flowing hair while the other had blonde hair with some part of it pulled into a side as I looked towards them Natsu seemed to have caught my attention upon him and turned my way and stood waving at me like an idiot.I blushed slightly and I did I jumped at the master's sudden outburst to everyone,

"Okay brats!It has caught my eye that we have been welcomed a new to this day the new wizard,Nina Pratt,is now a part of is now a member of Fairy-tail!"

Right as he said that all of the members burst into came upon Kuru and I asking for a location for our guildmarks.I decided it would be upon my right hip in the color of doing the same except it was on her back in she did that I looked to Natsu seeing him smile back at me with a thumbs up I replied the same reaction guild still cheered for a few seconds and as they did I grinned looking around at all the smiled at me and some had the look of challenging Natsu on the second guild soon quieted down and I hopped off feeling pats of joy from the master.

As I hopped down Kuru followed floating beside so I was in my own thoughts.I didn't understand,why didn't the master run in fear of my power.I mean through all of my showings of my abilities to others he was the only one who didn't cowar nor did he whimper or sat there in amazement just sitting there as if I were actually human. Though truth is I was a monster. Through my transformation he stood there..

I inwardly chuckled at the feeling of difference.I'm glad they excepted me,cause without them I would still be living the life like I was deep within my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I appeared infront of Natsu and the ones he was chatting with earlier. Kuru wasn't beside me anymore as I took a glance and saw her talking to white and black exceeds along with Happy. She showed off her guildmark to Happy smiling. My attention towards the little guys were interrupted by a very joyed greeting by none other than the blonde that Natsu was chatting with earlier.

"Hello,my name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you Nina.I'm glad you joined! It would be great if we became friends!"

It took me a moment to realize what she said and when I had gotten the gest of it I smiled nodding,

"Yes it would be nice to hang with you sometime and nice to meet you too,the pleasure's mine to be greeted by you."

And then approached the same red-headed girl from earlier along with the blue-headed creep.

"Hello,I'm Erza Scarlet and this knuckle-head beside me is Gray. It's nice for you to join us Nina."

I chuckled seeing Gray making faces behind Erza as she greeted them. When I did though Erza turned just barely seeing the boy. Although when she started chasing after him I think she actually caught him making the faces.I then felt an arm around my shoulders.I turned to see a grinning Natsu as he spoke,

"Hey Nina I want to challenge you!"

I stood,

"Not right now,besides it's getting late so Kuru and I are going to go and sleep."

I was about to walk away untill I then remembered,

"Fudge where am I suppose to sleep until I find a place?"

I turned towards Kuru,

"Hey Kuru we don't have any money right?Well,"

I turned to the guys,

"Would it be alright if Kuru slept with one of you tonight?"

They stood facing me as Lucy spoke,

"She could sleep with me but what about you?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know,but even so as long as Kuru has somewhere then I'm fine with sleeping in the trees."

Kuru gasped,

"You can't sleep out there alone Nina!There must be somewhere you can sleep for tonight!"

I then froze and blushed madly at the next outburst which belonged to none other than Natsu,

"I know you can sleep with Happy and I!"

I turned hoping to just walk away without them seeing my face,

"No I'm fine but tha-"

"Nonsense come on!"

He then dragged me away and out the guild's door with Happy trailing stayed waving and called goodnight.I sighed,

'_This is going to be an awkward night..'_


End file.
